1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controller for eliminating acoustic noise of a power converter and a related method thereof, and particularly to a controller and a related method thereof that can increase a frequency corresponding to a gate control signal when the frequency corresponding to the gate control signal is greater than a predetermined frequency, and decrease the frequency corresponding to the gate control signal when the frequency corresponding to the gate control signal is less than the predetermined frequency to eliminate acoustic noise of a power converter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When a secondary side of a power converter is coupled to a light load, a controller applied to the power converter can generate agate control signal corresponding to a burst mode of the power converter to a power switch of a primary side of the power converter, wherein the power switch is turned according to the gate control signal generated by the controller. Therefore, when the secondary side of the power converter is coupled to the light load, power consumption of the power converter can be decreased because the power converter enters the burst mode.
When a frequency corresponding to the gate control signal generated by the controller falls within a human auditory frequency range, the power converter will generate annoying acoustic noise. However, the prior art for eliminating acoustic noise of the power converter has poorer power saving, more complicated circuits, larger area, larger ripples in an output voltage of the power converter, and so on. Therefore, the prior art is not a good choice for a designer of the controller.